mundisfandomcom-20200214-history
THO
"Never before in the history of Terrum has a band of heroes risen up and defeated an enemy as dangerous as The Hundred Ones. For in their honour and courage they saved the world from the chaos that was the Zodiac Beasts"- MIchael Huss, Scholar from Ostermark, 2e 871. '' Background '''The Hundred Ones', more commonly called THO was a band of heroes led nine individuals from around the world. They were led by Willhelm Tiríel Marlow and Elaine Nyve. During their journey they defeated creatures umatched in strength and monsters rivaling the Old Gods in power. THO was created in 0e 22 when Willhelm Marlow, Elaine Nyve and Alune Spellweaver joined together and formed the companionship to defeat the Zodiac Beasts. Leaders THO had nine commanders that led the forces against the Zodiac Beasts, each with unmatched strentgh in their own might. At first they were only eight leaders, but with the election of William Marlow, Marlow and Nyve's eldest son as the Platinum Lord, the leader of the chromatic dragons under Weißir, the Dragon Queen. As of the Last battle against the Zodiac Beast Virgil, Angel of Eternal Nightmares in 1e 0 THO had nine commanders. Willhelm Tiríel Marlow Marlow was the first commander of THO, being one of the original members of THO when it was only in it's early stages. He was the second son and prince of an unknown kingdom beyond the Beliend Mountains. He was the one that led THO in the final battle against Virgil, battling against her in single duel to give his allies time to cast World Class spell "Eternal Sleep" using Cadia Bellfort and her "Light of All". Elaine Nyve Elaine Nyve is the Fairy Queen, the creator and former leader of Natiem and one of the original members of THO. She created THO with her husband Willhelm Marlow after their battle in the deep forest when she saved his life. She led a large part of the main forces during their journey, being one of the strongest members in the companionship. Alune Spellweaver Alune, later known as Spellweaver was the greatest mage of all time, gaining the rank of Master of Magic and becoming an avatar of Aine. She lived in the city of Wis'tan and studied there until Willhelm Marlow and Elaine Nyve arrived, where she cured Marlow from a wound from an earlier battle and journeyed with them. She later had a romantic relationship with Rowan Janys, another member of THO. Bjorn the Giant Bjorn the Giant, the wolf king was one of the strongest physical members in THO, coming from the ancient city of Aries. He was a master forger and the creator of several weapons for THO, during their journey he connected with Ulric, the god of the hunt, becoming a champion of Ulric and attained two dire wolves at his side, named Jafnadr and Vegir. Cadia Bellfort Cadia Bellfort, known as the Light of All was the daughter of Isaac Bellfort and younger sister of Finis Bellfort. She had her heart replaced by an artifact known as "The Light", which gave her near limitless mana to use. She was the person that sealed away Virgil, Angel of Eternal Nightmares in the last battle by casting "Eternal Sleep" a World Class spell that put her in a dormant state. Joseph Hill Joseph Hill, the wildhunter was a former assassin turned bounty hunter that joined THO after his hometown was destroyed by the cult of Scorpiel. He led the recon groups of THO and was a beneficial factor in locating the Zodiac Beasts and their minions. He for a short time had a romantic relationship with Silia Farlis, a High Priestess in which they had a child. He fought during the battle against Virgil where he helped defeat the last Zodiac Beast. Magnus Erlos Magnus Erlos, commonly called Sir Magnus was the defensive commander of THO, leading their forces when enemies attacked. He wielded the shield of Besl, a blessed relic created by Bragd and protected Elaine Nyve during her pregnancy with William. He participated in the final battle against Virgil where he led the defensive troops and personally protected Cadia Bellfort so she could cast "Eternal Sleep" on Virgil, thus defeating the last Zodiac Beasts. Adnir Fornheart Adnir Fornheart, was the champion of Idyn and the strongest dwarf of his time. He surrvived the battle against Virgil and founded the Teras-Mountains, thus becoming the first and only dwarven king of an unified dwarven kingdom. He wielded Firestorm, an ancient warhammer forged by bragd and blessed by Idyn. Fornheart perished when his kingdom was attacked in the War of the Peaks and died defending his home in 1e 22. William Marlow William Marlow, the platinum lord was the eldest son of Willhelm Marlow and Elaine Nyve. His life from early age was filled with battle, due to his parents leading THO. From his parents allies he trained and became a master swordsman. Before the famous siege of Dornhaf in 0e 50 he was chosen by Weißir, the Dragon Queen as her champion. He didn't participate in the battle against Virgil, leading to a huge scar in his mind for the death of his parents. He died of natural causes in his bed in 1e 46. = Category:AOD Category:Groups